Ekans
Ekans (Japanese: アーボ Aabo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Ekans is a snake-like Pokémon with purple and yellow coloring. Its underside leading to its tail is yellow, and it has a yellow rattle at the tip of its tail. Ekans have large yellow eyes with slit reptilian pupils. Across its neck is a large yellow band. Natural abilities Ekans, like real snakes, have the ability to unhinge their jaws, giving them the ability to swallow prey whole such as Pidgey, Spearow or their eggs. Ekans also share other characteristics with snakes, such as using its tongue to test the air for the presence of prey and shedding its skin. An Ekans will lose its rattle once it evolves into Arbok. Evolution Ekans evolves into Arbok at level 22. Game info Game locations |redblue=Routes 4, 11, and 23(Red) Trade(Blue) |rbrarity=Common(Red) None (Blue) |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Goldenrod Game Corner for 700 coins(Gold) Routes 3, 4, 32, 33(Silver) |gsrarity=Unlimited(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| crystal=Routes 3, 4, 32, 33, 42 |crarity=Uncommon |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 4, 8, 9, 10, 11, 22, 23(FireRed) Trade(LeafGreen) |frlgrarity=Common(FireRed) None (LeafGreen) |diamondpearl=Route 212 |dprarity=Dongle([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']]) |platinum=Route 212 |ptrarity=Dongle([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| heartgoldsoulsilver=Game Corner for 700 Coins(HeartGold) Routes 3, 4, 32, 33, 37(SoulSilver]]) |hgssrarity=Unlimited(HeartGold) Uncommon(SoulSilver]]) |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 14 (Horde) |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Trozei=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 51, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (3-5F) |PMD2=Shimmer Desert (1-9F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle |Rumble=Rocky Cave }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole. |yellow=The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest. |gold=It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however. |silver=It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless. |crystal=It flutters the tip of its tongue to seek out the scent of prey, then swallows the prey whole. |ruby=Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. |sapphire=Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. |emerald=An Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head. |firered=A very common sight in grassland, etc. It flicks its tongue in and out to sense danger in its surroundings. |leafgreen=Moving silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole. |diamond=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |pearl=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |platinum=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |heartgold=It can freely detach its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however. |soulsilver=It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless. |black=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |white=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |black 2=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |white 2=It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. |x=The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest. |y=Moving silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole. |or=Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. |as=Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Persian, Linoone|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |Girafarig, Steelix, Houndour, Houndoom|80|100|15|Dark}} Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |number = 023 |rbspr = RB 023 front.png |yspr = Y 023 front.png |grnspr = GR 023 front.png |gldspr = G 023 front.png |slvspr = S 023 front.png |cryspr = C 023 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 023 front.png |emeraldspr = E 023 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 023 front.png |dpspr = DP 023 front.png |ptspr = DP 023 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 023 front.png |bwspr = Ekans BW.gif |b2w2spr = Ekans BW.gif |xyspr = Ekans XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Ekans XY.gif |orasspr = Ekans XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Ekans XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Ekans first appearance in the anime was in the episode Pokémon Emergency!, where it was revealed to be Jessie's Pokémon. Ekans was widely known for being under the ownership of Jessie, a member of Team Rocket, who had received it on her birthday. It later evolved into an Arbok in the episode Dig Those Diglett!. An Ekans also appeared in "Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!" as a member of Team Meanies. Trivia *Ekans is the first pure Poison Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Ekans's and Arbok were originally planned to be called their Japanese names "Arbo" and "Ekan" (which was planned to be a used word but never released) in the English versions, but their names changed. *It was shown in "Pokémon The Power of One" that Ekans can swim. Names in other languages Ekans appears to be based on a snake. Ekans' English name is the word "snake" spelled backwards. Its Japanese name, "Arbok", is either the backwards spelling of "cobra" without the "c", or it is a mistake made on the word "boa" when spelled backwards. *'''French: Abo *'German:' Rettan Gallery 023Ekans_OS_anime.png 023Ekans_OS_anime_2.png 023Ekans_AG_anime.png 023Ekans_Dream.png 023Ekans_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 023Ekans_Pokemon_Stadium.png Ekans-GO.png ja:アーボ Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon